fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarred Craters
The Tarred Craters is an area that possesses many tar pits. At first glance, the layout of the area is similar to that of a forest or a swamp, with rich soil on the ground and a moderate amount of trees scattered about. However, once you reach the tar pits, the terrain becomes rocky and the trees are replaced with shrubs. Bones can be seen sticking out of the tar, the remains of monsters that fell into the tar and were unable to escape. However, some monsters are actually capable of swimming through the tar and feasting on anything else that gets stuck. Environments Forest The forest is the first part of the Tarred Craters that many monsters inhabit. It appears to be a conifer forest, with the trees being evenly spaced apart to allow grass and bushes to grow on the ground. Border The halfway point between the forest and the tar pits, the ground begins to become rocky and trees become less abundant. However, grass and some bushes can still be seen here. A few small tar pits can be seen here and there. Tar Pits Many tar pits of various sizes can be seen in the ground. The remains of various monsters can be found in the tar pits, having been unable to escape and died in the tar. The terrain is now entirely rocky with a few bushes scattered about. Areas *'Base Camp': The base camp. The supply chest can be found here, along with a bed as usual. Another chest can be found here as well to deliver account items such as Eggs and Tears. The base camp leads to Area 1. *'Area 1': The first part of the Tarred Craters players will see after leaving the base camp. This part of the area resembles a forest, with rich soil on the ground and a moderate amount of trees scattered about. Area 1 leads to Areas 2 and 3. No large monsters will come to this area. *'Area 2': The second part of the Tarred Craters which still resembles a forest. Area 2 leads to Areas 4 and 6. *'Area 3': The third part of the Tarred Craters which still resembles a forest. Area 2 leads to Areas 5 and 7. *'Area 4': The fourth part of the Tarred Craters which still resembles a forest. However, this part of the area leads to the Tar Pits. Area 4 leads to Areas 6 and 8. *'Area 5': The fifth part of the Tarred Craters. Hunters will begin to see the infamous tar pits the region is known for. Two small tar pits can be seen in this area. *'Area 6': The sixth part of the Tarred Craters. More tar pits can be seen in this area, three to be specific. The terrain is now rocky and some bushes can be seen. This area leads to Areas 8 and 10. *'Area 7': The seventh part of the Tarred Craters. An area with more tar pits and some shrubs. This area leads to Area 9. *'Area 8': The eighth part of the Tarred Craters. An area with more tar pits and some shrubs. Area 8 leads to Area 10. *'Area 9': The ninth part of the Tarred Craters. An area with more tar pits and some shrubs. Area 9 leads to Area 10. *'Area 10': The tenth and final part of the Tarred Craters. A particularly large tar pit can be found in this area. It is of comparable size to a lake. Some monsters come to this area to sleep when weak. Food Chain Bottom *Baron Crinitaur *Bulldrome *Jimanagi *Pachalophin *Petrosca *Sultama *Venatodus Middle *Chrymos *Crambaldon *Genkerana *Jorokhios *Mariellidae *Mauragris *Oraapani *Waeopial Top *Ghirarax *Kuroshen *Mucilage Mizutsune *Panzoramos *Phaltarus *Solmaron *Rampant Solmaron *Warlord Solmaron *Trakhios *Taupe Trakhios *Ventugarul *Xhi Khamaria Special *Aavariff *Ikuiretsu Notes *The apex monster of the Tarred Craters is Phaltarus. *Hunters can actually gather resources from the edge of the tar pits, usually bones. Category:Areas Category:MonsterHunterFlacko